objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Eternity(wiki camp)
Battle for Eternity is a wikia camp. There are 27 contestants. Strikes (3 and you are done) Magnet Board- 1 Tetherball- 2 Projector-1 Prizes Window- SRT Plaque-SWT Earthy-SWT Jack- SWT Kool-Aid Man- SWT Exercise Ball- SWT Sweet Blueberries WindowOD.png|Window (PikminComet)(CAPTAIN) Diamond_pose_by_rbrofficeman-d87c4nw.png|Diamond(Bfdi is the best) Eggnog2.png|Eggnog(NothingDangerous) Film_reel_by_rbrofficeman-d87c4vf.png|Film Reel(Infinityblade2005) Tether_Ballold.png|Tetherball (Peeradon)(22nd) Light_Blue_stick2.png|LBS (Pen island123)(21st) SunOD.png|Sun(MePhone X ) Telephone_Booth2.png|Telephone Booth (PikminComet) Tv_v2_by_rbrofficeman-d90xw5s.png|TV (MePhone X) Sour Lemons Earthy.png|Earthy (MePhone X)(CAPTAIN) Ace_by_rbrofficeman-d87c4da.png|Ace (Phuocphuc46) Jack_by_rbrofficeman-d87c4zs.png|Jack (Phuocphuc46) Claw_machine_by_rbrofficeman-d87c4la.png|Claw Machine(Bumblebee the transformer)(25th/24th/23rd) Pill_Bottle2.png|Pill Bottle(Infinityblade2005) Glowstone_Dust2.png|Glowstone Dust (Bumblebee the transformer)(25th/24th/23rd) ProjectorTT.png|Projector (Peeradon)(26th) BoulderPose.png|Boulder(Pen island123) Symbol_by_rbrofficeman-d917t87.png|Symbol (Bfdi is the best) Savory Peaches Plaque2.png|Plaque(Infinityblade2005)(CAPTAIN) Cactus_v2_by_rbrofficeman-d96r1rj.png|Cactus (Bfdi is the best) Sapper.png|Sapper(Phuocphuc46) Magnet_Board2.png|Magnet Board(Peeradon)(27th) Kool_aid_man_by_rbrofficeman-d818qxp.png|Kool Aid Man(Pen island123) HPRC.png|HPRC (Bumblebee the transformer)(25th/24th/23rd) Omlet_cake_v2_by_rbrofficeman-d92oist.png|Omlet Cake (NothingDangerous) Glow.png|Glow (PikminComet) Exercise_ball_v2_by_rbrofficeman-d91gux4.png|Exercise Ball(NothingDangerous) Challenge 1 The number was 424. Window- Wait- yay, I was closest! Yes. Window, you get a small revenge token(moves a fourth of your votes to another contestant), and Earthy and Plaque get small win tokens(remove a fourth of your votes). (penisland123, you were too slow and aren't eligible for team captainship.) The pick a number challenge, as you can see, was to determine your teams. Sapper: Um, okay? Sapper: Wait, why was I not flung? Because we need you to make the teams even! You'll be played by random.org until you get a user. Anyway, the first challenge is to pick a colored platform. Only three are safe, and you'll get a different number of points depending on which you pick. You can choose red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Episode 2 The results are in! Red- HPRC, Kool-Aid Man, TV, Plaque, Omlet Cake- (DEADLY) Orange- Jack, Ace, Pill Bottle, Claw Machine-(DEADLY) Yellow- Glowstone Dust, Glow (weird) -(SAFE- 10 points) Green- Cactus, Sun, Boulder-(DEADLY) Blue- Eggnog, LBS, Film Reel, Sapper, Telephone Booth, Diamond, Symbol-(SAFE- 5 points) Indigo- Window, Earthy-(SAFE- 20 points) Violet- Exercise Ball-(DEADLY) DNP- Magnet Board, Tetherball, Projector-(DEADLY) Team Scores- Sweet Blueberries-45 Sour Lemons- 35 Savory Peaches- 15 So the Sweet Blueberries win! The other two teams are up for a double elimination. The people from each team who scored zero are UFE. Vote for two of the following(don't have to be on separate teams): Magnet Board, Projector- DNP Exercise Ball, Cactus, Boulder, Jack, Ace, Pill Bottle, Claw Machine, HPRC, Kool-Aid Man, Plaque, Omlet Cake- tried but failed. (I swear I didn't rig this for a certain user who guessed all three correctly, it caught me off guard.) Episode 3 So Savory Peaches are first up. Magnet Board is eliminated with five votes. Magnet Board: What the he- (fling) Next up are the sour lemons. Boulder got three votes and Projector did two. It is a tie. Boulder: WAIT!!! I use my SRT!!! On whom.. Boulder: Um, I guess the person I voted for.... Projector. Projector, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. Projector: NO! I-I-...I hate you, Boulder. Your next challenge is to- EOP: YOU!!!! Huh? Fire Flower: Why did you put TELEPHONE BOOTH on this show and not us?!?!? EOP: Get him!!!! AHHHH Ice Flower: Wait!!! (All run away). Star Coin: Oh, it's just me? I guess I have to host then.... the challenge is to come up with a creative excuse for not doing this challenge! Episode 4 Claw Machine: Our user is quitting camps. I think. Star Coin: All right, you'll be eliminated. Bumblebee, let me know if this is a mistake. Tetherball: I- Star Coin: Sorry, I only listen to people who do challenges. Moving on, Kool-Aid Man, Exercise Ball, and Jack got the highest score, so they all get a small win token. Here are the average scores-Bumblebee quit camps, so his score isn't counted in averages. Sweet Blueberries- 4.44 Sour Lemons- 5 Savory Peaches- 5.5 Savory Peaches , in a reversal, win! Since Sour Lemons just lost two members, they don't have an elimination. However, Sweet Blueberries will lose two members. Anyone who got a 7/10 or higher is immune. Vote: Diamond (4/10) Tetherball (DNP) LBS (2/10) Window (5/10) Telephone Booth (6/10) TV (6/10) Sun (3/10) Episode 5 Cuz lazy, Window, Sun, Tetherball, and LBS got votes, and LBS and Tetherball are eliminated. BTW, from now on, not voting makes you vote for yourself. The challenge is to pick a house, 1, 2, or 3.